


Wish You Were Here With Me Now

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Travel, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Turning from the view he was no longer seeing Ushijima peeled the sweater off, folded it carefully on the bed before sitting down heavily. Pulling his phone from his jeans he swiped a thumb over the smudged screen in an attempt at cleaning it. The fingerprints bothered him but not enough to search for the cleaning cloth just yet. His mind grew heavy with thoughts of how he’d left things back home.They’d be asleep by now, the time difference making it early evening there but late enough that they’d be curled up in bed softly snoring. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees and pressed his phone against his nose as he stared ahead. He should be crawling into bed as well but he was hesitant, the argument he didn’t fully grasp yet pricked at the back of his mind.He’s not good with social cues and expressing feelings, he’s also aware of how he can seem cold and uncaring and can’t always understand other’s expressions. He prefers actions to words but sometimes even actions betray him. Somehow, in some way, he knows he’s messed up with Sakusa. Not knowing what he’s done bothers him, but not as much as not knowing how to fix whatever it is he’s done. Being overseas certainly isn’t helping matters either.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hurt Me Ever So Gently [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wish You Were Here With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkiedinkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiedinkie/gifts).



> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt - "I Wish You Were Here" from [ Elimemes on Tumblr. ](https://elimemes.tumblr.com/post/178012075016/soft-angst-starters-stay-for-me-whats-this)

Swiping the key-card through the slot he pushed the hotel door open. Stepping inside he flicked the lights on, blinked against the bright contrast from the dimmed hallway and pulled the suitcase in behind him. Closing the door softly he stood in the doorway sweeping his eyes around the open layout of the room. 

It wasn’t the most luxurious place he’s stayed but it’s an expensive kind of comfort he admits he enjoys. Against one wall was the bed, Queen-sized with weighted blankets and large pillows. Half of the far wall was completely windowed, the view of the late-night city casting a beautiful glow even as far up as he was. There was a small area where he could lounge and watch television if he desired and a small kitchen area where he could make coffee. Or have a drink from the minibar provided.

The drink option sounded wonderful if he’s being honest, but he knows he won’t imbibe. Not tonight anyway. He has a game early tomorrow morning, in a few short hours actually, so it would be irresponsible to have even one drink, especially with how much of a lightweight he is. 

Releasing the handle of his suitcase he removed his shoes, ignored the slippers so his sweaty feet could have a break, and walked toward the windows instead. Leaning against the cool surface of one he laid his forehead against the glass and watched the slow-moving traffic below. It surprised him slightly that the lanes were still so full this late but his eyes continued to roam, passing over the glowing vehicles to slide over the various buildings. The neon of a few bars and restaurants kept catching his attention and he wondered if the team would go out celebrating after their win tomorrow.

They were going against a team that if they could learn to respect each other better they’d be an incredible force to break through, they’d be a challenge for him. But, as they currently stand, unless things have changed recently, the blockers argue more than they sync and the captain prefers barking at them like they’re dogs rather than leading.

Turning from the view he was no longer seeing Ushijima peeled the sweater off, folded it carefully on the bed before sitting down heavily. Pulling his phone from his jeans he swiped a thumb over the smudged screen in an attempt at cleaning it. The fingerprints bothered him but not enough to search for the cleaning cloth just yet. His mind grew heavy with thoughts of how he’d left things back home. 

They’d be asleep by now, the time difference making it early evening there but late enough that they’d be curled up in bed softly snoring. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees and pressed his phone against his nose as he stared ahead. He should be crawling into bed as well but he was hesitant, the argument he didn’t fully grasp yet pricked at the back of his mind. 

He’s not good with social cues and expressing feelings, he’s also aware of how he can seem cold and uncaring and can’t always understand other’s expressions. He prefers actions to words but sometimes even actions betray him. Somehow, in some way, he knows he’s messed up with Sakusa. Not knowing what he’s done bothers him, but not as much as not knowing how to fix whatever it is he’s done. Being overseas certainly isn’t helping matters either. 

He’d texted them before he boarded and after with no response. He assumed they’re just busy with work, it wasn’t unusual for either one to go hours between messages n an average day, but when he’s traveling Sakusa tries to keep contact more than what’s normal for them. So when he’d checked his phone before checking in he’d begun to worry. He’s debated on requesting advice from a teammate, possibly Oikawa or maybe Sawamura, but it didn’t feel right bothering them with his private matters, especially when he’s not entirely sure what the problem was. 

Standing he strode to his luggage. Making quick work of double-checking his gym bag so it was ready for tomorrow he plugged his cell in, managing not to check for a message, and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower he chose to sleep in a pair of briefs without a shirt, the room warmer than he was used to and unsure how the foreign thermostat works, too tired to care at this point, he slipped beneath the hugging comfort of the heavy blankets. 

It took longer than he wanted to begin to drift into sleep, is mind fuller than he’d used to, but he managed eventually. His eyes fell shut and the backs of his lids were filled with fleeting memories of the few days leading up to his departure, even in sleep, he was trying to understand his mistake. The last thought he recalls before giving in to the pull of a dreamless void was how he wished they were here with him and not hundreds of miles away.


End file.
